Total Drama Heartbreak
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: "I did it for you-because of you!" Noah explained. "Yesterday even though you were laughing and smiling I could tell you were still upset and I was furious that he'd hurt you, so I went and punched him in the face." Rated T for bad language. NoahxKatie


Summary: Noah is jealous whenever he sees Katie with Jason.

**A/N: One Jason is an original character, Two Sadie has officially 'moved' away and no longer keeps in contact with Katie, Three Katie has a different style (I'll explain that a little in the story) and Four, uh...Hi?**

**OOOOOOOO**

Noah couldn't help but let his gaze rise from his book and drift over to the couple that, whenever in view, made him sick to his stomach. Katie and Jason. Ugh, how he hated the sight of them. Well, in all honesty it was only the sight of _him _that made his blood boil. He hated how he was just so...perfect!

Jason Anderson was tall with shaggy dark brown hair and as most of the girls put it 'steamy' light brown eyes that made every girl swoon whenever it was turned on them. His smile was near blindingly white and he was smart, even have beat out Noah for student council president and was in nearly all of Noah's advanced classes.

Jason had moved to the area about eight months ago, a little after Sadie had moved away. Katie and Noah, being slight friends already, had been hanging out until he arrived. The way he acted reminded him of Justin from the Total Drama series. The way he was so handsome and pompous about himself drove Noah nuts. What drove him nuts even more though was the fact that Katie claimed she loved him.

Ever since he had stepped foot in their high school Jason had caught every girls attention, but had found love in none other than one of his friends, Katie Travers. Noah had at first not cared, heck he'd been, in a way, thrilled to have the normally squealing girl off his hands. But it was before Katie had grown used to Sadie never calling her and being alone. It was before Katie seemingly had a makeover and became a whole new person. It was before Noah even realized that he had fallen in love with her.

Katie had, after Sadie left, ditched the clothes (she had also redone her whole room which was basically filled with pictures of her and Sadie). Since Sadie kept no contact with her, Katie wanted nothing of Sadie ever in her life. The clothes and the pictures on her walls were the first things to leave. Next came the hairstyle, at first she just took out the pigtails and wore it down or back in a ponytail. Eventually however she got it cut in layers and bangs so that it framed her face better.

When this seemingly 'new' Katie had first walked into school and said hi to Noah in a class it had caught him fully by surprise. The Katie he remembered had pigtails, wore different clothing, and usually had someone conjoined at her hip. This Katie though was different...she was, in short, beautiful.

Jason Anderson had made his move fast though. Katie and Jason started going out and were still going out, making them one of the most loved couples in the entire school. Again, something that made Noah jealous and sick at the same time. Noah never realized until more recently that it was jealously that was making his stomach churn as he would watch them during lunch, sitting together or standing by one of their lockers (both of which were unfortunately close to his own) chatting away, or whenever he saw them holding hands, but to Noah the worst part of it all was watching them kiss.

Oh how he wanted to strangle Jason so badly whenever he saw them entwined together and when they would break apart with those dopey grins people always have after a kiss on their faces. It made Noah furious.

So furious he sometimes had every notion to stamp right up and hit Jason hard, harder than he could even probably manage. He wanted to be the one that held Katie's hand, that kissed her, that called her beautiful.

But that wasn't him. Noah couldn't hit a pillow and hurt it, let alone march up to the most popular guy in school, punch him and then not get killed by some other popular goon or even Katie herself. He didn't have the nerve to tell Katie how he felt, not when he saw how happy she always looked whenever Jason was around. Noah couldn't ruin her happiness, even if it meant sacrificing the feelings he held so dearly for the girl. She was his friend and even though he despised Jason with every ounce of his being, he was going to be supportive.

That support never actually got a chance to be used, because after lunch that very same day, as Noah was sitting in class when he caught part of the conversation between the two girls sitting behind him.

"Can you believe it?" One of the girls, Carly, was saying.

"I know!" The second, Michelle, was gushing. "I can't believe he dumped her, for Julianne Powell nonetheless," Michelle said. Noah rolled his eyes. It wasn't a normal week when Julianna Powell, the school slut and all around boyfriend stealer dated another boy. Most of the time it was usually a boy that had dumped the girlfriend he'd been dating to go out with her only to be tossed a few days later.

"That was such a terrible thing for Jason to do," Carly added. Noah nearly jumped out of his seat. _Jason? As in Jason Anderson?_ Noah reminded himself that Jason was a common name, there were probably tons of Jason's in the school. "I feel so bad for Katie," Carly continued. _Okay there may be a lot of Jason's in the school, but not a lot of them are (or apparently were) dating a Katie. _

"I know!" Michelle said. "I heard he dumped her and then kissed Julianne right in front of her face," Michelle whispered.

"I heard that to," Carly agreed and Noah could imagine the stupid blonde nodding her head like she had a tendency to do. "Poor Katie apparently ran away in tears," She added.

"Well wouldn't you? If your boyfriend of like seven months just dumped you and then went on and kissed another girl right in front of your face?" Michelle said.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised she never showed up for class," Carly said. Noah looked up and sure enough the seat across the room where Katie sat was empty. The chair two seats over where Jason sat was empty as well.

"I'm not surprised Jason didn't show up either," Michelle said angrily. "What a bastard."

"Yeah," Carly agreed. Noah tuned out of the conversation at that point. Anger flared inside of him, but he remained calm on the outside just waiting and then finally when the bell rang he dashed from the room. He arrived at his locker and pretended to be packing some books inside when in reality he had his eyes on Katie's locker. After five minutes he was beginning to think she wasn't going to show, but then she came out of nowhere, hurriedly opening her locker. Noah watched as people walked past and shot her looks, most of them sympathy looks. Noah finally decided to talk to her, he closed his locker and made towards her.

"Katie," Noah said finally reaching her. Up close Noah could see the fading red around her eyes.

"If you've come to say you're sorry about what happened, save it," Katie snapped bitterly.

"I-I wasn't going to say that," Noah stuttered. "Necessarily," He added.

"Then what do you want?" Katie demanded. Noah let his anger get the better of him.

"I was only going to say that Jason was a bastard for doing what he did to you and that you deserve much better, but since you're going to be a snotty little witch about it, forget I ever talked to you," He snapped before storming away. The minute he turned away form her he regretted saying what he did, but he knew she would probably yell at him or hit him or something if he turned back. So he kept walking.

XxXxXxX

"I'm sorry Noah, she's not feeling very good," Mrs. Travers lied. Noah knew Katie's mom and, just like Katie, she was a terrible liar.

"I know what happened, I just want to talk to her for a few minutes," Noah said and after a moment contemplating the idea she opened the door wider and invited him in. "Is she in her room?" Noah asked, but Mrs. Travers shook her head.

"She's out back," She said and pointed him outside. Laying on a blanket in the grass, face turned towards the sky was Katie.

Katie had told her mom the bare minimum, to not let anyone in if they came by to talk to her, and set herself up in the backyard. She loved looking at the sky, especially as the sun was setting. It was honestly beautiful and it was always relaxing to her. At the sound of footsteps Katie tilted her head back further to catch a glance at the person who was approaching her. Disappointment and anger flashed through her when she saw it was Noah.

"Oh, it's you," Katie said turning her face back up to the sky just wishing that she could be left alone. She'd already had to turn off her phone because of all the calls and text messages she had been receiving. She just wanted everyone to shut up and let her cry and deal over Jason's betrayal without their sympathy getting in the way.

"Yeah," Noah said standing there awkwardly. Katie tilted her head back once more to glance at Noah.

"You can sit down you know," Katie said patting the empty space of blanket beside her. Noah stared at her as if confused by her words before silently moving and sitting down next to her.

"Look, I won't stay for long, I just wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier," Noah said in a rush and Katie smirked. It was a rare occasion for the bookworm to apologize to anyone.

"I kind of provoked your response by being nasty to you in the first place," Katie replied. "Sorry about that, today was just a horrid day. I'm sure you've heard," Katie added glancing over at him and he nodded.

"I did hear. Carly and Michelle are major gossipers," Noah replied. Katie immediately knew he was talking about the the two girls he sat in front of in Calculus. They _were_ known to be the biggest gossipers in the school. "Are they correct though? Did he um...leave you for Julianne Powell?" Noah asked. Katie sighed.

"Yeah and he even kissed her in front of me too, the bastard," Katie mumbled.

"Despite the fact it was used in an angry tone of voice, I did mean what I said," Noah said. "He was a bastard for doing that to you and you definitely deserve better," Noah said firmly.

"Thanks Noah," Katie said.

"I apologize if you've already heard that which chances are, you have," Noah said and Katie smiled.

"Only about a thousand times, at least half of those from my own mother," Katie replied and Noah smirked and then he started laughing. "What could you possibly find funny?" Katie demanded.

"Just thinking of all the different ways Chris could've exploited this," Noah said and Katie smiled and then laughed softly.

"Knowing Chris McLean he would turn this into a new season, Total Drama Heartbreak," Katie said and before she knew it both of them were laying on the blanket listing all the different moments and people Chris would've used on the show.

"Trent kissing Heather," Noah had suggested.

"Harold's love notes for Leshawna," Katie giggled.

"Geoff and Bridgette's bickering on the Aftermaths," Noah added.

"Alejandro's seduction of every girl on World Tour, including Bridgette and Leshawna," Katie added.

The list went on and on until both teens had listed every couple and every mishap the show had seen in all three season. Although they both did agree that the 'Courtney and Duncan love-hate relationship' topped all others by far. Finally when they were done with their little game, Noah announced that he would be leaving. Katie walked him to the door and they stood there, him on the front porch, her standing in the doorway.

"Thanks for coming over Noah, you didn't have to," Katie said.

"Yeah I did. You're day at school had been bad enough without me snapping at you," Noah replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Katie asked and Noah nodded.

"Bye," Noah said and then left. As he was walking towards his house he couldn't help but remember that even though he had gotten Katie to laugh and smile there had still been pain and hurt in her eyes and he hated that. Hated that Jason had hurt her and hated that he didn't know what to do about it. Then again...he paused before turning onto his street. A second later he was basically jogging down the opposite street, a few minutes later and he had arrived at Oak St. He walked up the street until he came to the house he knew belonged to the Anderson family. "It's now or never," Noah told himself.

He walked up to the door and knocked firmly and quickly. He waited patiently and when the door opened he put as much force as he could muster into punching Jason Anderson in the face.

XxXxXxX

The next was just as bad as Katie had expected it to be. The Katie/Jason/Julianne love triangle was the talk of the school. Katie had even seen Julianne and Jason in the hallway and almost started crying when they decided to kiss right by his locker, only a few away from her own, making it completely obvious they were trying to make her jealous. Finally when the bell had rang and the two had not stopped sucking face Katie decided to stand up for herself. She waited until the hallway was empty before she rounded on the disgusting couple.

"You two disgust me, you know that?" Katie snapped. The two broke apart and when Jason turned to face her Katie then noticed he had a black-eye and and ugly bruise forming on his cheekbone. "What'd you do hit yourself with a baseball bat?" Katie snarled.

"Actually your stupid egg-headed friend punched me," Jason retorted.

"WHAT?" Katie gasped.

"Yeah, stupid little twerp. He didn't even have the nerve to show up to school today," Jason growled.

"I can't believe that stupid geek punched you," Julianne said. "Poor baby," She gently stroked his cheek, her eyes darting over to Katie.

"Don't you dare call him a geek you bimbo!" Katie snarled. "And he only punched you because you're a jerk," Katie added. Jason merely scoffed before he slung his arm around Julianne's waist and they both sauntered off. Katie was still standing there in shock. She thought about skipping the rest of the day and going to see Noah, but decided against it. Her mother would be furious if she did it anyway. She closed her locker and hurried off to class.

As soon as school ended though she practically ran all the way to Noah's house. She knocked and waited impatiently, bouncing back and forth on her feet until finally Noah's mom opened the door.

"Hello," His mom greeted.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but is Noah home?" Katie asked.

"Yes, come on in," His mom said. "He's in his room," His mom said pointing up the stairs. "Second door on the left."

"Thanks," Katie said as she dropped her backpack by the door and slipped upstairs. Nervously she hesitated outside the door before finally knocking.

"Who is it?" Noah called from inside.

"It's Katie," She replied. Seconds later the door opened and as soon as it did Katie launched herself forward and threw her arms around Noah, hugging him as tightly as possible.

"Hello to you too," Noah joked lightly as she pulled away.

"For the smartest person in school, you are the biggest idiot ever!" Katie scolded.

"What did I do now?" Noah asked and Katie glared at him. "Is this about the incident with Jason?" Noah asked.

"Incident? Noah you punched him in his face!" Katie exclaimed. Noah quickly closed the door to his room.

"No need to announce it to the world," Noah said.

"Noah I'm being serious here," Katie said.

"And I seriously punched him in the face, can we talk about something else?" Noah asked.

"Fine, _why_ did you punch Jason in the face?" Katie asked.

"I thought we were changing the subject," Noah commented.

"I did. We were talking about the physical action now I'm talking about the reason behind the action," Katie said and eyed Noah carefully. "Unless of course there wasn't a reason, but it's you! You don't just go up to random people and punch them in the face." Katie then rounded on Noah. "So? Fess up," Katie demanded. Noah looked away from her gaze, his face reddening the slightest bit.

"You," Noah finally answered.

"What?" Katie asked, a bit puzzled.

"I did it for you-because of you!" Noah explained. "Yesterday even though you were laughing and smiling I could tell you were still upset and I was furious that he'd hurt you, so I went and punched him in the face," Noah finished, mumbling the last part. Katie then once more threw her arms around Noah and hugged him.

"You are still the biggest idiot ever," Katie laughed once they had broken apart.

"I guess I deserve that," Noah admitted.

"Well, I mean, are you okay?" Katie asked.

"My hand is a bit bruises but-" Before he could finish Katie tugged him over to his bed and forced him to sit down, sitting down right beside him. She carefully took his hand and gently ran her fingers over his bruised knuckles. "I can honestly say I never knew punching someone in the face could be so painful," Noah said trying to lighten to mood, which was unlike him, but he didn't want Katie to be freaking out at him.

"So you really punched him in the face because he'd hurt me?" Katie asked and Noah nodded, smiling sheepishly at her. "No one has ever done that for me before," Katie whispered. Noah was vaguely aware that she was still holding his hand and wondered if she realized this, but then decided against pointing it out, instead tightening his own grip.

"Well then I'm glad I can call myself the first one to have done so," Noah said and before either teen knew what they were doing they had leaned closer and were kissing.

Breaking apart they both merely stared at the other, both blushing furiously.

"I-I...uh," Noah stuttered before Katie squeezed his hand gently.

"You don't have to say anything," Katie said leaning in and kissing him again.

XxXxXxX

Julianne Powell sat in her room impatiently flipping through the yearbook looking for it until BAM! She found the senior page where everyone voted for who was the class clown, most likely to succeed, had the best hair, best car, etc. She skimmed the page expectantly waiting to see a picture of her and Jason, but instead horror struck her when she saw the picture.

Staring right back at her were the happy smiles of Noah Segara and Katie Travers. The 'Cutest Couple'.

Hope you all liked it. The last little bit I just added in for the heck of it. I don't think it's necessary, but I think it's a good example of Karma. :) Second Notie story. Have I mentioned that I _love_ this couple?

Also, both of my stories have ended in a kiss, how romantic! This is what happens when you listen to sappy french love songs people.


End file.
